1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer apparatus and more particularly relates to security apparatus for inhibiting unauthorized entry into and/or theft of a personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of their relatively light weight and compact size, unattended personal computers are often prime targets for theft if appropriate security measures are not taken. In the case of desktop personal computers, which are not frequently hand-carried from place to place, a common method of discouraging would be computer thieves is to lock the computer to the desk or table which supports it. A conventional method of doing this is to fixedly secure a pair of commercially available locking brackets to the table (or desk) and to an exterior surface portion of the computer housing (using, for example, an ultrahigh strength epoxy adhesive material), and then lock the two brackets together using a commercially available sheathed security cable.
Since the housing of the typical desktop computer is formed for the most part from a relatively heavy gauge sheet metal material, this security measure has proven to be relatively effective is discouraging computer theft. However, in the case of AC-powerable portable computers it is not nearly as desirable.
This is because the typical portable computer, due to the desirability of keeping its weight low, is customarily provided with a relatively lightweight outer plastic housing--a section of which can be forcibly broken away to free the computer from the security bracket epoxied to its exterior surface. Moreover, the usual external security bracket used for this purpose is rather bulky and forms an unsightly and often inconvenient external projection on the portable computer which can interfere with its carrying ease.
Another problem commonly associated with personal computers relates to securing their interiors against unauthorized entry, and access to their internal operating components, for data theft purposes. This problem is particularly acute in the case of portable computers due to their use of lightweight plastic outer housings which are typically provided with screw-attached cover panels which may be easily and quickly removed to gain access to the interior operating components of the computer.
From the foregoing it can readily be seen that it would be desirable to provide improved portable computer security apparatus for deterring both the theft of and unauthorized entry into the interior of the computer. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such improved security apparatus.